Fences have historically been used for multiple purposes, including keeping animals and/or people within a confined area, or in the alternative, keeping animals and/or people outside of an area. Historically, fences have tended to be permanent structures, but with the mobility of the current generation, the need has arisen for non-permanent fencing structures to temporarily define a space, whether that be for construction and/or entertainment. One of the problems encountered is that the current fencing on the market usually requires trucks and/or other heavy-duty equipment to transport the fence units from one location to another. The current fencing available also requires tools to assemble or disassemble.
Prior art known to the inventor pertinent to the present invention include:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,757 granted to Kirkwood on May 12, 1981, which discloses a corner fence clip, which in conjunction with a fence post, allows the random placement of rails, in that the attachment for the posts may be placed at any one of selected angles and the rails are snapped therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,925 granted Aug. 28, 1990 to Schultz et al, discloses a fence connector assembly wherein rail shapes are threaded into a post and the rails are then snapped into position over the post member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,513 granted to Schultz et al Jan. 26, 1991, further including locking rails.
U.S. Publication US2010/004466 published Feb. 25, 2010 to Walmsley discloses a fence assembly, wherein the pales are snap-fit into the rails at predetermined locations.
U.S. Publication US2011/0017968 published Jan. 27, 2011 to Christoffer et al discloses a preassembled sectional safety rail for use in construction, wherein the rails are secured to a base plate by telescopically inserting vertical posts into the vertical ends of the rails.
U.S. Publication US2011/0073823 published Mar. 31, 2011 to Mitrovik, wherein the various elements are threadingly secured together to complete a fence structure.
U.S. Publication US2012/0061636 published Mar. 15, 2012 to Williams SR et al discloses a system for strengthening vinyl fences, wherein a kit is provided including U-shaped channel member which are inserted into the top and bottom sections of the preexisting railings.